Elevator
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine Anderson really really hates elevators.


_**A/N:** So I'm actually going to try to do that drabble thing, like one a day for as long as I remain unemployed (I'm not too sure where I came up with that logic). This is completely un-betaed._ _I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com_

* * *

><p>ELEVATOR<p>

Blaine never liked elevators. They were usually built way too small, packed with way too many people. In addition, what was the deal with the maximum capacity signs that they hung on elevator wall? There was no way one could fit that many people inside a small space like that. And speaking of signs, why was it that most of the elevators never have the maintenance certificate posted inside the said elevators? Why did they always say "ask the management office"? Why? Why? Why?

So when the elevator that Blaine was riding in suddenly grinded to a halt on a Sunday afternoon, It was only natural that his mind immediately went to the worst case scenario – there was a horrible mechanical malfunction, everyone was going to die and nobody would ever find his body until centuries later.

"Breath, Blaine." Blaine felt Sebastian giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Just breath."

Really, how could Sebastian be so calm about this. Blaine fumed. Didn't Sebastian realize that they could potentially die in here? For a brief moment, Blaine suddenly remembered that M. Night Shyamalan movie he saw a few years ago. Something about the Devil being in the midst of elevator occupants.

Blaine looked around quickly to survey his environment. The good thing was he and Sebastian were the only ones in the elevator so at least it was not too crowded. The bad thing was once again, he and Sebastian were the only ones in the elevator.

"Don't worry, I'm not the Devil." Sebastian was still looking way too amused for the situation.

"You just read my mind, how can you not be the Devil?" Blaine started pressing the "Down" button impatiently. "Come on! Move!"

"I'm a Devil in bed, I guess that counts?" Normally Blaine would have been embarrassed by the comment, but at that moment he was way too worried about their safety to take note. "The elevator is stuck, it's not going to move any quicker if you keep doing that."

Sebastian pressed the "Call" button instead. A few moments later, someone answered.

"Hello? Is there a problem?" A male voice came from the intercom.

"The elevator is stuck between the 13th and 14th floor." Sebastian replied. "Do you think you can get a technician to work on this?"

"Hello? Hello?" The building maintenance personnel apparently could not hear them. "The intercom's not working but I can see you in the elevator. Are you guys stuck? Can you let me know if you are okay?"

"Oh god, they can't hear us!" Oh yes, they were so going to die in here.

Sebastian turned around and waved at the security camera.

"Ok, we'll send someone to fix this ASAP. Please stay calm." Sebastian gave the surveillance camera a thumbs-up sign.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find a pen and paper so I can communicate with the guy." Blaine started looking through his messenger bag. "I can't believe I don't have a spare piece of paper! Do you have any?"

"I have couple of condoms. You can try to write on the wrapper if you want?"

"That is _not_ funny, Sebastian!" Blaine could feel his face heating up. "People can die in here. We can run out of oxygen, or the cable can snap, or … or …"

"Or you can give yourself hypertension from all the worry and then get a heart attack." Sebastian finished the sentence for Blaine. "Chillax! This happens all the time. Help's on the way."

"Did you just tell me to 'chillax'? That's not even a word!"

"Just … Come on!" Sebastian sat down on the floor of the elevator and pulled Blaine along. "Take a seat, enjoy the elevator music, consider this a break."

The lights in the elevator flickered and then … darkness.

"Gentlemen! We're sorry about that." Blaine could hear the voice coming from the intercom. "They're repairing the elevator as we speak so the lights are probably going to stay off until it's done. But we should be able to get you guys out of there in an hour or so."

"An hour or so?" Blaine could feel a panic attack setting in. "An hour?"

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Blaine fumbled around in the darkness, reaching for Sebastian's hand. "I actually have nightmares about this."

"I think I like the darkness." Blaine could hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice. He just could not understand how anyone could stay so calm in this situation, let alone being amused about it.

"Hey- Wha—What are you doing?" Blaine almost jumped when he felt a hand on his groin.

"Shh …" Sebastian's breath was hot across Blaine's neck. "I'm trying to help you relax."

"I—" Blaine never managed to finish the sentence as he felt himself being pressed gently against the elevator wall.

"We better keep it down though. Never know if they will be fixing the two-way intercom while they're trying to get the elevator to work."

Blaine could feel Sebastian working open the buttons on his shirt, but he did not pull it off. Instead, he left it open as he started working on taking off Blaine's slacks and underwear.

"Wait, Sebastian!" Blaine widened his eyes in disbelief. "Are you going to … going to …"

"We have total darkness. We have at least an hour. You are having a panic attack. I think this calls for the whole nine yards, or inches for that matter."

"You've just ruined the mood."

"I didn't hear you complaining yesterday." Blaine heard Sebastian whispering into his ears. "Now be quiet and enjoy this."

To keep quiet under these circumstances was an impossible order for Blaine, especially considering all the wonderful things that Sebastian was doing with his mouth. At some point, Blaine found himself chewing on the sleeve of his peacoat to keep from crying out when Sebastian swallowed him whole.

Blaine had never thought blowjobs would be something he would enjoy. The idea of putting one's mouth at where one would use the bathroom always made him gag. But Sebastian never minded, and Blaine admitted that this had to be one of the best things that Sebastian had ever initiated him into. Blaine bit down harder on the fabric as Sebastian ran his tongue alongside his shaft; he was going to come pretty quickly at this rate.

Then Blaine felt the first finger at his entrance. It traced over the edge lightly before pushing in slowly. Vaguely, Blaine wondered when did Sebastian managed to get the lube but he did not particularly care about that in his haze.

One finger, followed by two, and then three.

"Sebastian!" Blaine managed to grit out the words coherently. He was getting really really close.

"Almost." Came the reply in the dark. Blaine always wondered how Sebastian could remain so collected at times like this. He heard the crinkling of a wrapper, and the rustling of clothes. "I got you."

Blaine pulled Sebastian closer so that the latter settled between his legs. He felt Sebastian pressing a kiss onto his lips before reaching down and lifting his legs.

Blaine let out a small moan and his head fell back against the wall as he felt the initial breach. He tugged at Sebastian gently to signal for him to continue until he was completely inside.

"Go." Blaine whispered.

"As you wish." Blaine felt Sebastian pulling back and driving back in, hitting his prostate at the first thrust.

Blaine let out a cry and quickly fumbled for that sleeve. He couldn't find it in the dark so he settled for burying his head in the crook of Sebastian's shoulders as each thrust hit that spot head on. Blaine felt Sebastian closing his hand around his cock and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. There was no way Blaine was going to last long.

Sebastian's thrusts were getting more frantic now, his pace speeding up, tearing a small gasp from Blaine every time the head hit his prostate. Blaine felt something building up inside of him, and then with one last thrust, he was coming completely undone.

Sebastian came shortly afterwards, and they stayed that way for a while as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Feeling better?" Although Blaine could not see Sebastian in the dark, but he could feel his boyfriend's breath against his neck and the arms that were now encircling his waist.

"I think I'm too tired to panic." He admitted.

"Good, cause you really have nothing to worry about." Blaine felt Sebastian pulling out gently. "Come on, let's try to get cleaned up in case they manage to fix this ahead of schedule."

They cleaned up the best way they could in the dark, and Blaine was thankful that he had brought his peacoat to cover up any part that he might have missed cleaning. As he buttoned up his coat, the light flickered back on. There was a slight screech and then the elevator was moving.

"We got the elevator to work." The voice on the intercom crackled a bit with static. "We're really sorry about this. Are you two gentlemen doing okay there?"

This time, Blaine was the one who looked up and gave the thumbs-up sign.

(End)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The M. Night Shymalan movie referred to in the fic is "Devil". I think it's one of his better works in the recent years, although I would still take "6th Sense", "Unbreakable", and "Signs" any day. On a different note, I can never see elevators in the same way after I wrote this. Everytime I walk into a lift, I started thinking about Blaine and Sebastian getting it on ... Thanks again for reading, I hope this didn't traumatize you all too much.


End file.
